


Before Midnight

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, New Years party, Party, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, consentual, new years day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like ever New Years, I was bound to be alone, no resolutions for I found them untrustworthy…that was till I saw him….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Midnight

 

_This is your personal invitation to the 20th annual New Year’s Day Masquerade. This is a formal event, also be sure to wear a face covering mask. We want all identities to be secret until the stroke of Midnight. You will not be going by your actual name, only names used will be given at the door, then at midnight you can reveal your face and name to whomever you wish.  Doors open at 8:30 pm, Doors Close at 3 am sharp. Have fun, enjoy yourself, and Happy New Year._

The red and gold embossed invitation shook in my hand as I slowly stepped out of the back of a long black limo. I gave myself a final look over in the reflection of the shiny metal of the car, long brown hair braided to the top of my head, long flowing red dress with silver embellishments at the hems of the dress that weaved up mysides onto a corset like top. A small fake fur over throw around my shoulders kept me warm, as I adjusted my mask on my face. A wide blood red mask with the silver embellishments that had a bundle of black, and red feathers at the top. The mask itself held in place by a small elastic band that went around my head.

 

Picking up the base of my dress, I slowly walked onto a red carpet that lead up to a huge section of the local library that on the lower floor had huge amenities for an event such as this. Two men stood at a door, with matching tuxedos and silver masks as, both bowing and opening the large double door as I made my way through.

 

Decorated in holiday tinsel and bright lights the hall leading to the area, which dropped down from a set of large steps was laid out before me. To the left was a desk decorated as well, and sitting at it was a Woman in a bright blue dress, and dark blue mask.

 

“Hello Miss.” She stated as I slowly made my way up to her, holding out my invitation, she nodded. “Ah yes. You…My dear are…..”

 

To her left was some clip on ID badges in a large pile, divided between males and females with random names on them. Each from what I could tell was of famous fictional characters, writers, and people.

 

Hovering her hand a bit, a name caught her eyes as she grabbed up my badge, “You are now Lady Cordelia until midnight. Please don’t use or go by another other name but, until midnight.”

 

I nod. “Yes mam. Thank you mam.”

 

The lady smiled, “Here.” she handed me a small piece of paper with my name on it, “Hand this to the man over there with the microphone, he’ll announce you in.”

 

“THank you. Have a Happy New Year.”  I clipped the name tag on.

 

“The same to you Miss Cordelia.”

 

Taking the paper I walked across a small threshold that lead to a half like platform with wooden railings and stairs that went all the way down into a semi lit ballroom. Only lit with candles, and a few festive lights here and there.  About forty or fifty people had already arrived, some where dancing to an orchestra to the far left on a stage while others socialized and talked with others in the darker area of the room where there were chairs, and of course a section leading off to the bathrooms and other small conference rooms, consulting rooms, and rest areas with couches, tables, and even a snack room with a few vending machines, and coffee.

 

Handing the paper over to the man who sat on a stool, in a large victorian like wardrobe with a mask over his own face as well, he smiled as he flipped the switch on his mic on, a huge spot light now flooding over me.

 

“Now proceeding, Miss Lady Cordelia.”

 

A round of applause rang out as I slowly made my way down the stairs, now with all eyes on me I shook a bit as a few people held their hands out greeting me as I entered the crowd.

 

“Hello mam.” A lady in an emerald green dress and matching mask with gold trim did a courtesy bow, “I’m Scarlet. I hope you enjoy your night, and have a great new years.”

 

I smile, “Thank you miss.”

 

The man next to her, short of chubby, with a buzz cut supporting a matching mask and tuxedo with long tie tucked in held out his hand, “Ichabod Crane Mam. Nice to meet you. They have a few horsedovers as well as wine and liquor over near the dance floor.”

 

“Thanks for the tip, I’m going to look around though, you two have a very Happy New Years.”

 

I walked towards the area with the little bite sized foods, seeing nothing that caught my eyes I turned just to see the spot light move across the room again, landing at the upper platform above the steps.

 

“Now proceeding, Sir Lancelot.”

 

My eyes turned upon the just announced man. Tall, Fitted with an extravagant looking black and white tuxedo, dark blue neck tie, black shoes, and black mask with dark blue metallic trim just rounded about his eyes, stood a man with brushed backed dark brown hair, and a smug grin on his face.

 

Applause broke out at usual as this “man” made his way down the stairs.

 

Scanning the crowd the man, like I did had shook hands with a few people, cracking jokes and laughing as he made his look about. My eyes couldn’t stay off of him, well that was till his eyes connected with mine. I could see them widen under his mask before I did a quick sharp turn around and started walking to the drinks table where another man stood.

 

“Atticus Finch, at your service.” stated the Man, “What would you like?”

 

“Anything strong.” I stated, “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Yes Miss Cordelia, Right away.”  I watched as the man pulled out a bottle of Jameson before getting a small plastic glass and scooping ice, and pouring the liquor on top.

 

“I’ll have what she’s having.” I turned to the side to see, “Sir Lancelot” standing next to me, his smile wide as he bowed, “Madam.”

 

I still shook a bit as I was handed the heavy liquor, “Sir.” I stated, “I see you aren’t weak on the spirits are you?”

 

“Well I find it quite impressive myself.” his drink was handed to him, “That a lady like you…miss..” He looked at my name tag.

 

“Cordelia.”  I said.

 

“Cordelia. Ah…King Lear’s most favorite daughter. Quite a fitting name….” He smiled, “I’m surprised when a lady can hold her ground, and her liquor, its most intriguing to me.”

 

I took a swig of my drink, a small smile forming, “How so?”

 

“It means a woman can stand her ground,” he bowed, “Sir Lancelot, my dear.”

 

“Nice to meet your acquaintance.”

 

“So…” he stated taking a sip of his own drink, “Any New Years Resolutions.”

 

“I don’t do resolutions.”

 

“Why not?” he asked, “Now a beautiful lady like you can’t be all perfect, then again, looks can fool some one, in which you are looking gorgeous.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” I laughed, blushing, glad that the mask covered up my rosed out cheeks, though my eyes probably gave away just as much.

 

“Well then, how about I make the first one for you.” he held out his hand, “Care to dance?”

 

“Dancing…That’s not really my highpoint.”

 

“Well there you go, resolution one handled, I’ll be leading, all you have to do is follow. I’ll guide you every step of the way.”

 

I slowly put out my hand, “Yes Sir.”

 

We both placed our glasses on a nearby table.

 

A small smile curled on his lips before taking my hand, leading me through the crowd of people, till finally we were on the marked out dance floor in the large room.

 

“Just take my hands like this.” He stated wrapping his long fingers around my hand, his opposite hand resting in the small of my back, “And take it nice and slow.”

 

He began stepping off to the side, I stumbled a bit as I kept looking down to match his foot patterns by the opposite manner.

 

“Eyes up here darling.” He stated, “Just let it come to you, take a deep breath and calm yourself, now…One two three…one two three..” He lead me again, moving to the side, and then full circle as we started again, moving to the sway of the music.

In just a moments time I was now doing a simple waltz as I now stayed in step with him, he lead me and I followed.

 

“There you go. One two three…One Two… Perfect… Perfect… You are doing a marvelous job.”

 

“Thank you. Sir Lancelot, you are quite the teacher.” I smile, “No one would have ever gotten me to come out on the floor and dance like this.”

 

“No one but me, right?” he laughed as he spun me around, then pulled me back to him close, “I can tell you are a natural learner, very keen, and precise.”

 

“I try not to beat around the bush.”

 

“Its always best not to.” His eyes shown bright through the mask, “You are quite beautiful.”

 

“Thank you… that is very nice of you.” I nod.

 

Taking my hand we slowly walk off the dance floor, “So…” I started as we walked through the crowd towards the smaller rooms and sitting areas in the back, “What do you want to do for your New Years Resolution?”

 

“Well. If all goes well I can think of a few.” His gaze fell upon mine once more.

 

I blush again, “Hey now, I’m not that easy you know.” I chuckle a bit.

 

“I never said you were, but you can’t blame a man for trying.”

 

“You Mr. Lancelot-”

 

“Sir..Sir Lancelot.” He corrected.

“Okay, Sir Lancelot,” I forced back a smile, “Are biting off more than you can chew.”

 

I stood towards the back of the building still holding my hand he once again yanked me close, “Tonight is a night of mystery is it not?”

 

“Well yes but I don’t see how-”

 

“In my eyes you are quite the mysterious woman, brave, you stand for yourself… yet something…tells me…” He leaned forward towards my ear, “Something tells me that you my dear, have more under the seams than what meets the eye, and that you yearn, the complete opposite of what you are.”

 

I raise an eyebrow, shaking a bit, “And I’m guessing you Sir, are the one who will give that to me?” I ask sarcastically.

 

His eyes lowered as he stared me down, “I haven’t lied before, and I wouldn’t now, besides, I did help you on the dance floor, perhaps… “ he smirked, “You could help me on the “other?”

 

I shook my head smiling, “Quite the go getter…”

 

“Well I try not to beat around the bush.”

 

“Touche. Okay Mr. Lancelot…You’ve got my attention, in more ways than one. What do you have up your sleeve?”

 

He leaned forward lowering his voice, no one seemed to notice as he let his hot breath hit my neck, causing a chill to be sent through my body, “Just like before…Let me take lead.”

 

Not a word was said as he grabbed my hand, leading me back through the crowd, and off towards a smaller hallway, dark hallway that cut off to about a dozen or so rooms. At the end, he opened up one of the rooms, pitch black as the door clicked back into the frame, he twisting the lock swiftly, and pulling the handle to ensure no intruders.

 

“Now then.” I hear his voice in the dark, as I hear him make his way to the center before “click.” a small lamp at the head of a large grey suede covered couch with a couple designer pillows on it. He then turns to me, slowly unbuttoning his tuxedo shirt walking towards me.

 

“I say, just for the fun…” he leaned into me, placing small butterfly kisses down my neck, “I say that we leave our masks on for good measure, don’t want to break any rules now do we Love?”

 

“So contradictory.”

 

“Thats the point.” His hands rolled down my sides pressing his long fingers against the fabric of my dress, “Besides, its not midnight anyways. So, pet…”

 

My heart skipped a beat, did he really just call me pet? If he wasn’t right close to me I’d probably have started fanning myself then and there with the instant heat build up in my body that caused.

 

“How about we end this year with a bang?” He then immediately crushed his lips against mine, ravishing my mouth as he pulled me, still fully clothed tight to his body. His hand running and finding the side zipper on my dress.

 

Lifting my arms up I let him slowly unzip my dress, the beautiful fabric pooling at my feet as I stepped out, of it as well as my heels. I now stood there in my panties, bra and mask, as he rolled off the dress jacket off his shoulders throwing it next to the dress on the floor, his hands going for the snaps on his undershirt.

 

After unbuttoning the string of buttons, he stood there, mask, pants and shirt, now revealing his tones out chest, and v shaped muscle at his torso that held his pants around his hips. A small bit of chest hair in the center, and the light trails of hair before the end of the “v”.

 

After the quick glance, he wrapped his arms around me, unsnapping my bra, and letting it fall to the floor. Pulling me close once more, my now cold breasts against his warm chest, he began kissing my neck once more, stopping here and there to nip me, making me jump but moan each time.

 

“Keep them coming my love, your moans light my blood on fire.”

 

Once again he engulfed me lips, kissing me deep as his hand ran down to the rim of my panties, before diving his hand under the fabric. His fingers teasing my clit before he quickly inserted his middle finger in, the rest of his hand clutching around the rest of my flower.

 

Again, a moan escaped from my lips as he put his hand around my back and began moving his finger fast and faster.  His jaw was clenched as he still stared at me through the dark mask, as it formed into a twisted smile. My jaw, dropped, from the amazing feeling coming from what this man was giving me.

 

My knees gave way as I bent backwards, he catching me with his spare hand while he still ravished me with his hands. “You are so wet, Miss Cordelia.”  He leaned forward running his tongue from my stomach to my breasts before staring me deep in my eyes again.

 

My moans were the hardest to hold back, as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Lets see how you taste.”  

 

Suddenly before I knew it, he grabbed my panties down and in one quick movement  he flipped me around slamming me down on  the couch, before I could even say a word or make another noise his face was in between my legs, his fingers parting my vaginal lips, still fingering me as he delved his tongue in, the warmth lapping at my core.

 

“Ahh!” I cried out, my whole body shaking, spasming, squirming as he continued his “treatment.” I looked down, his eyes meeting mine as his warm tongue his my clit again as he chuckled pulling away, his fingers still moving, “What’s the matter? Too much for you?” he teased.

 

Not a word was spoken, I only frantically shook my head, arching back against what pleasure his long fingers gave me.

 

“Give me your release and then I’ll give you what you really want.”

 

Not even as those words left his lips, I came undone my juices pouring around his fingers. A spasm shot through my body like no other as he pulled his fingers slowly out of me,rubbing them together as he stood, rolling the dress shirt now off his body.

 

I could now see his girth pressing through his pants as he undid the belt on him, tossing it with the other discarded garments, before quickly undoing the button, his cock pressed hard against his underwear for the moment before he kicked his socks and shoes off, and removed the undergarments just as quick. His cock springing forward full girth as he slowly loomed over me, still panting, eying my now covered in sweat body as I met eyes with him again, staring through his mask, still placed on his face.

 

“I myself can’t take it any longer,” he moved over me, pinning my arms down onto the suede couch, “I must have you.”

 

Using his legs to spread my own apart he positioned himself above me before slamming into me.

 

I cried from both shock and ecstasy as his girth filled me. He moved slowly at first, and then began picking up pace.

“You make me feel so good….so…happy… so horny…” His smile widened “My heavens,” he panted, “You are so tight…so amazing.”

 

Thrusting into me like a ravenous animal, harder and harder. It was like he had been depraved of his utmost desires for the longest of times. With each thrust my body shook, my moans escaped from my mouth, as he bent forward again, biting down onto my shoulder causing me to cry out once more.

 

“You…my pet…are mine.” He breathed heavily in my ear, “I am your master…” His jaw locked again, as he slowly rolled his head his eyes burning into my soul.

 

“Y..Yes…Sir.”

 

He pressed himself harder, suckling at my neck and breasts, his fingers still caressing my sides.

  
  


“I…I can’t last…” I panted, “I can’t last much longer…you…you…”

 

“I know my darling… “ he breathed back, “I’m nearly to the edge, do…do you want me to pull out?”

 

“Oh Fuck no!” I exclaimed, “Please, cum in me, I’m begging, anything for a release, anything you want…just please…”

 

My words were barely coherent, as I hardly even knew what I was saying, but any moment less to have this bliss would have been hell for me.

 

“As you wish, my pet.”

 

Before I knew it, we at the same time gave out release, crying out as he milked what ever energy and power he had left inside of me, before slowly collapsing on top of my body.

 

“That…That was amazing.” I stated as he slowly pulled out of me, rolling off and sitting on the floor.

 

“That indeed it was…”

 

I frowned a bit though, upon staring at his mask on his face.

 

“What is it?” he asked, most concerningly still naked, but the mask.

 

“It..its just that, we have to wait three more hours before midnight for the reveal of our identities…”

 

“You don’t want to wait that long either do you?”

 

I shook my head, “Not really…” I stand, staring to pick up my undergarments from the floor to put back on, “But if you want to wait, thats fine by me.”

 

I went to step back in the garments but suddenly I feel his grip around my wrists.

 

“No…” he stated, “Forget the rules. I want to know you too.”

 

I nodded as he pulled me close again to his naked body, his eyes gazing as he slowly pulls my mask off.

 

“Even more beautiful.” He leaned forward, “You want to do the honors.” I nodded smiling slightly as I pulled the small mask off his face, revealing it, most handsome as he smiled.

 

“Well, Sir Lancelot, I think you have been lying to me this whole time, FOR I don’t think you go by that name.”

 

He smiled, “Indeed I haven’t, I’m such a crook. ”

 

“What a way for me to start of New Years, I’m associating with a villain, OH WOE IS ME!”

 

We laughed as he pulled me close again, I could feel his package, at the moment flaccid beginning to perk up once more, his eyebrow raised at me noticing.

 

Smiling he caressed my face with his long fingers, “The name is Tom, Tom Hiddleston, and this go round…” he lifted my chin with his hand with a grin, “You’re on top.”  


End file.
